Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use. Portable electronic devices include several types of devices such as cellular telephones (mobile phones), smart telephones (smart phones), Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), tablet computers, or laptop computers, with wireless network communications connectivity, or near-field communications connectivity, such as Bluetooth® capabilities or other electro-magnetic field communication capabilities.
Portable electronic devices are often installed with various applications (“apps”) to provide various services and functions. For example, a smart phone may have an email app, a message app, a calendar app, a contact app, etc. Typically, a user has to launch an app in order to view the content associated with the app, such as a new incoming message. This is time consuming and inconvenient.
Improvements in electronic devices that provide more efficient access to content are desired.